Dreamin' Away
by Jade S
Summary: OK, I couldn't help it! It's romance. Short 'n sweet ^_^ Jim's got a certain C'tral C'tral on his mind... Please r/r!


A/N: OK, couldn't help it! I just had to go and write something all mushy and cute on Valentine's Day. I just couldn't help it! I hit a mild case of writers block with the next part of "Bounty Hunted" (Which I'm working on BTW) and this idea just wouldn't go away. Besides, someone needed to write a Jim/Aisha fic, and I got sick of waiting! *Grins* So here it is. Hope ya like it! Please r/r!  
  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
Dreamin' Away  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
  
Butterflies. That was the best way he could describe it. Just butterflies. He'd remembered someone telling him that. That when you were in love it felt like there were butterflies in your stomach. That you felt faint in their presence, and excitement in their name. But he'd never thought it would be anything like this. He never imagined that it could feel this good. That it could make him so happy. He never imagined.  
  
And yet here she was, her lips pressed firmly against his. Was this love? It felt so warm and inviting, so perfect that he simply couldn't stand it. But was it love? He'd never been kissed before, not like this. Sure there'd been a tiny peck on the cheek once and awhile, the occasional blow of a kiss, but nothing like this. Never like this.  
  
It was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever experienced. The most amazing thing he'd ever done. Even in all his years with Gene he'd never encountered such an amazing and full-filling experience. Not until now. But was this love? It had to be. What else could it be? Likes? Lust? No. Jim wasn't like that, he was much more real than that. He knew how to care for someone without those second thoughts. He wasn't like Gene. He was much more real.   
  
But was this love? He pondered briefly over the thought, as he held her tightly, this ever lasting kiss only getting better, only gaining intensity. This was what a first kiss was meant to be. Just like this. This is what everyone deserved. This pleasure, this passion... No, it wasn't passion, it was love. Not passion. Not lust. It had to be love. It just had to be. Nothing else could feel this good...  
  
He could only gasp as they broke apart. No not broke, pulled. As they pulled apart. They could never break apart. Never be broken. Love was never broken. He would never lose her. This had to be love. He could tell that much by simply gazing into her eye's, so large and full of love for the him. He could see that clearly, they were beautiful, and he knew his looked the same. So obviously full of love for the one whom held him still. She was so beautiful, such tempting eye's, such long white hair, such soft fuzzy ears...  
  
Fuzzy ears?? What? The thought hit him quickly as he glanced at the girl in his arms, and his mouth was agape as he stared up at her in disbelief. 'Aisha?!'..........  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
........ The boy awoke with a start, his eye's wide as his head shot up quickly from the keyboard it had been resting on. "What the.... Aisha....?" Had it all been a dream?  
  
"Yes?" Came the ever perky voice of one, Aisha ClanClan, who now stood curiously in the doorway across the room. "You called me, Jim?"  
  
'Where the heck did she come from?' Jim looked surprised. "You heard me?" He asked, rubbing his eye's and sitting up strait in his seat.  
  
"Of course I heard you." She replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The ears of a great C'tral C'tral hear all." She boasted. "You know that."  
  
"Oh, yeah." He said glancing at her in remembrance, and then looking away in the sam. Had he *Really* just been dreaming about *Aisha*?? About kissing her? About Aisha? But why? What was wrong with him?  
  
"Jim, your blushing." Aisha sounded confused, cocking her head to the side in an almost strange fascination as she looked at him. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Me? Yeah. Fine!" He answered a bit to quickly, once again sitting up as he realized he was slouching. Was he blushing? His face did feel a bit warm...  
  
"Okay..." Aisha trailed off as she continued to stare at the red faced boy, taking a few steps closer and turning her head completely upside down as if to see him from another perspective. "I think that maybe you've been working to hard again. Is that it?" She muttered standing up normally as she continued eyeing her young friend.   
  
"That must be it." He sounded embarrassed, he knew he did. What was up with him? Since when did he act this way around Aisha? Since when did he act this was around anyone?  
  
"Figures." She said shaking her head in disapproval as she approached the boy with a grin. "You really need to get out more. Your just a kid. Gene's a big boy, let him do his own work."  
  
"Yeah..." He sounded so dumb. He knew he did. And he was still beet red. But why did he care? Why was he acting like this? He was just so confused.  
  
"I'm serious." She said, playfully ruffling the boys blond hair like she always did, and Jim thought briefly that it had never felt so good. She smiled. "All work and no play makes Jim a dull boy." And with that she walked away, heading up the dark stairs and out of Jim's sight.  
  
He watched her as her as she left, a tiny smile slowly creeping across his still red face. No, wait, what was he thinking? She was interlay to old for him. He was just a kid, she'd said it herself. Mature? Yes, but still a kid. He wasn't ready for love. And besides, this was Aisha. AISHA!! What was he thinking? She was kind of pretty though...  
  
Jim shook his head almost immediately at the thought. This was Aisha he was talking about, thinking about, dreaming about, dreaming about kissing... The grin returned slowly to the boys face. 'NO! This was wrong!' It had to be wrong. "Yeah..." He said to himself. "It's wrong. You're just going crazy, Jim. That's all." What a comforting thought. He rolled his eye's at himself as he spun around in the computer chair and turned his attentions back to the screen, and back to business. Back where he belonged. He had so much work left to do before Gene came back, and falling asleep like that had put him behind. He didn't have time to think about love or about Aisha. He had to get back to work. He had so much work to do...  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
Aisha ClanClan Sighed as she leaned against the banister, staring thoughtfully at the boy below. "Yeah, it's wrong. Your going crazy, Jim. That's all." 'Well, yeah your going crazy.' She thought to herself. 'Your talking to yourself.' He probably figured that she was out of ear shot, she smiled at the thought. 'Will he never learn?'  
  
He was working again now, hadn't she made herself clear enough to him? He worked to darn hard for a kid his age! Gene really could learn from his kind of dedication. They all could. Herself included. Maybe she should go help him. Not that she'd have the slightest idea what she was doing, and she knew that she'd probably just get in the way, but at least it would show him that someone cared. She cared...  
  
He *was* awfully cute for a kid his age, with those big blue eye's and that thick blond hair she just couldn't keep her hands out of. What a cutie. She almost laughed at the thought. Yeah Jim was cute and nice and smart and funny and dedicated, and most likely the best friend she'd made since she'd met up with them all. But he was also just a kid. That was all he was. Just a kid. As hard as it sometimes was to believe.  
  
It was a shame though, why did all the nice guys have to have a flaw so great? Honestly, the C'tral C'tral men were just way too aggressive. Gene? Well, he was too Gene! Not to mention too argumentative. And Jim, too young. It just wasn't fair. How was a delicate flower such as herself ever going to find a suitable guy? She sighed. Maybe she simply wasn't cut out for it. Guys were just way too difficult! Maybe there really wasn't anyone out there for her right now. 'But maybe,' She thought idly, giving the hardworking boy one final glance before allowing a tiny smile to creep across her lips. 'Maybe If I just wait a few years...' Now it was her turn to blush.  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
~ The End ~  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
A/N: OK, how was that one? Any good? I dunno, I think it's kinda cute ^_^ Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Argh! You see what this darn holiday's done to me?? I'm writing fluffy romance fics! *Sighs* Oh well, hope ya liked it! Oh and sorry if I offended any of you Gene lovers, cause honestly, I love the guy to, those were Aisha's thoughts, not mine. Really =) So anyway, thanx for reading!! C'ya! 


End file.
